


Chrysalis

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Original Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belonging, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: My chrysalis, my home





	Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks "Best"

I always strived to have what I have not;  
Other people seem so happy in their brilliant chaos.  
If I work hard enough, I thought, when I finally arrive  
I will be like them.  
  
I tried harder and the load grew heavier;  
Beating brilliant wings in a crowd only makes me feel tired.  
If I wanted to seem like them, I could, but why try to change  
The best parts of me?


End file.
